It's Like Thunder, And Lightning
by yellowsocks
Summary: A thunderstorm is keeping Oliver awake, and a certain girl is on his mind. So when she shows up at his door, soaking wet and looking for a place to stay, will Oliver work up the courage to tell her?  [Loliver oneshotsongfic, Bubbly by Colbie Caillat]


**A/N: You know what makes me mad? When I go through and fix and edit everything on here so it looks pretty and add in the authors note (which usually takes a good 15-20 minutes, depending on how much I write) and then I click Save Changes...and it DOESN'T! Like it was just so nice as to do. So now I have to go back through and do it all over again. **

**Okay, done ranting now. **

**I've written lots of Loliver oneshots, and most of them are from Lily's point of view. So I decided to write one from Oliver's point of view.**

Normal writing : The Story

_Italics : Song Lyrics_

**Bold : Flashbacks (oh, and my insanely long author's note of course)**

**Disclaimer: Wow. Okay, so I don't own Hannah Montana, or any of it's characters (like Lily or Oliver) because if I did, Lily and Oliver would be married by now ;D  
I also don't own the song Bubbly by Colbie Caillat. (Although it's a very good song, and you should listen to it)  
And finally, the title from this story comes from the song Knock On Wood by Rachel Stevens, which I also don't own.  
In summary, I own nothing here but my ideas. Just giving credit where credit is due :)**

_I've been awake for a while now  
You've got me feeling like a child now_

I remember that night well. The night of that huge thunderstorm. I had just turned nineteen, and was living in an apartment in Malibu by myself. It was a night pretty much like any other. But the crashes of thunder, and flashes of lightning were keeping me awake, along with the thoughts in my mind that had cantered themselves on that one girl. The one who's always on my mind. It's almost unavoidable, I think about her all the time. And it's all her fault that I'm still up.

_'Cause every time I see your bubbly face  
I get the tingles in a silly place_

Images of her face flood through my mind, and I can't get rid of them. But it makes me feel happy, thinking of her. It's inexplicable the way she makes me feel. And I can't stand being without her. She's my best friend, my first and only love, my everything. But I don't know if she feels the same way, and I don't know if I'll ever be able to tell her. Lily Truscott has my heart.

_It starts in my toes  
And I crinkle my nose  
Where ever it goes_

But even if she doesn't love me back, maybe I'll be okay. Maybe just the way she makes me feel when she's around, will be enough to get me through. Maybe just seeing her face will give me the strength to go on without her. Or maybe without her my whole world will come crashing down. The sky will become grey, and the sun will disappear behind the thick dark clouds. The rain begins to fall, and thunder and lightning join soon after.

_I always know  
That you make me smile_

I hate thunderstorms. They keep me up, and all I can think about is Lily. Although, I suppose if I were sleeping, all I'd be dreaming about is Lily. But still. What's the point in thunderstorms? It's dark outside, and everything gets wet and muddy, and you end up slipping in a puddle and falling on your behind in front of everyone and making a complete donut out of yourself. Trust me, it's happened to me before. More than once.

_Please stay for a while now  
Just take your time  
Where ever you go_

I hear a knock at my door. And I wonder who would be there at this time of night. I turn on the lamp beside my bed and make my way down the stairs. I grab the doorknob, and twisting it, I open the door. A drenched to the bone Lily Truscott stands behind it.  
"Lily." I say, my eyes widening, "What are you doing here?"  
"Can I come in?" She asks, and I nod quickly.

_The rain is falling on my window pane  
But we are hiding in a safer place_

I sent her up to my room, while I went to find a towel and some dry clothes. I re-enter my room, holding a pair of my boxers and a t-shirt in one hand, and a towel in the other. I watch as she smiles and goes into the bathroom, but anyone with eyes can see she has tears begging to be released from those pretty eyes that tell so much about the girl whose face they appear on, without so much as a word. She emerges moments later. She seems to have dried not only herself, but her eyes, as the tears are no where to be seen.  
"Can I stay here tonight?" Lily whispers, as she throws her clothes on a chair beside my bed.

_Under covers staying dry and warm  
You give me feelings that I adore_

I nod reassuringly, "I'll just sleep on the couch, you can stay in here."  
Lily quickly shakes her head, "No Ollie, don't leave me."  
I hear my old nickname, and it almost brings tears to my eyes. She's the only one who calls me that. She slowly folds down the blankets and crawls into my bed, and I lay myself next to her.  
"What's wrong Lils'?" I ask finally, breaking the silence.

_It starts in my toes  
Makes me crinkle my nose  
Where ever it goes_

She rolls over to face me, and her toes brush against mine. I can feel the electricity running through my body, and I wonder if she feels it too.  
"I was at the beach, when the storm started. I must have fallen asleep. And when I woke up, it was pouring. I was just so...cold."  
"You always did hate thunderstorms," I whisper, remembering how she would always get scared.  
Lily nodded, "I just, didn't want to be alone tonight."

_I always know  
That you make me smile_

"You're never alone, Lily." I point out, "I'm always with you, right there." I cover her heart with my hand, and once again the sparks fly.  
"I know, but it's nice to be here with the real you." Lily smiles softly._  
_It's just not fair. It's not fair that with just a few words, Lily can have me wrapped around her little finger. How with just one smile, she can have me so attached. I frown and she notices, "Something wrong, Ollie?"

_Please stay for a while now  
Just take your time  
Where ever you go_

There it is again. That nickname. It brings me back to the days when we were so young, and carefree. When things weren't so complicated. When all that mattered was the fact that I had the 64 pack of crayons with the sharpener, and she wanted it. I remember her holding my hands, in hopes that I would let her use it. But she didn't have to hold my hand. Just one look into her eyes and she had me hooked, I would have done anything for her.

_What am I going to say  
When you make me feel this way  
I just...mmm.  
_  
I always hoped that she had held my hand because she secretly wanted to, and didn't really care about my pack of crayons, but I guess I'll never know.  
"Ollie?" She repeats, and I snap back to reality.  
"Oh. Right, sorry." I mutter, "I'm fine. Don't worry."  
"Don't lie to me, you donut." She laughs quietly, "I've known you all these years and you honestly think I can't tell when you're lying.  
I blush, staring at the ceiling, "Okay, so maybe something is wrong. But it's no big deal."  
"You're lying again," She smiles, and I hate how she can see right through me, "Tell me the truth, Oliver."

_It starts in my toes  
Makes me crinkle my nose  
Where ever it goes_

I'm not sure what to tell her. I can't very well say, it's driving me insane that you don't feel the same way about me, as I do about you. I can't tell her. She's not supposed to know. For someone who can read me so well, she obviously hasn't figured this one out.  
"I can't, I mean..." I try and cover up, but Lily isn't taking any of it.  
"Oliver, you know I'll find out. Just tell me."

_I always know  
That you make me smile _

"What's the one thing in the world, that makes you happiest?" I ask slowly.  
"Don't try and change the subject on me..." Lily warns.  
"I'm not, I promise."  
"Knowing that no matter what, you're always going to be here for me when the thunder and lightning come out." Lily says after a moment.  
And somehow, I know right then what she's thinking, I know that this isn't going to be one of those, fall in a puddle of mud and make a complete donut out of yourself, moments.

_Please stay for a while now  
Just take your time  
Where ever you go_

"You know what makes me happiest?" I ask her.  
"Uhm...your mom's homemade jerky?" Lily replies.  
I shake my head.  
She shrugs her shoulders and I laugh softly.  
"It's you, Lily."

_I've been asleep for a while now  
You tucked me in just like a child now_

My eyes open and it takes me a moment to adjust to my surroundings. I turn my head and I see her lying next to me, her arms encircle me, and my hand rests on her hip, pulling her closer to me. It's nice to wake up next to her like this. I think back, to what unfolded last night.

_'Cause every time you hold me in your arms  
I'm comfortable enough to feel your warmth_

**"It's you, Lily."  
"Why do I make you happy?" Lily asked, raising an eyebrow questioningly.  
"Because I love you. It's that simple. You're my world, and right now with you laying next to me, I never want to get up again. I could stay like this forever, Lils'."  
She looks up into my eyes, and I see them sparkle like never before. The next thing I know her face is in front of mine, and her our lips touch softly. It's like magic, like a clap of thunder and a flash of lightning. **

_It starts in my soul  
And I lose all control  
When you kiss my nose  
The feeling shows  
'Cause you make me smile  
Baby just take your time now  
Holding me tight_

Maybe thunder storms aren't such a bad thing after all. This one gave me the girl of my dreams. And every time I hear the rain hit my window, and see the lightning flash through the air, I'll think of her and smile.

_Where ever, where ever, where ever you go  
Where ever, where ever, where ever you go…_

* * *

**Let me know what you think, by leaving a review. Reviews make me happy, but you know what makes me happier? When people read my other Loliver stories and review them too:P**


End file.
